Flames of Love
by Jacen Soul
Summary: A story of love, it happens after The Immortal Knights but I got inspiration Now!!


Aren stood, the wind blowing through his hair looking over the scene of Tokyo.  
  
"This isn't right.. It's not allowed, I'm a Knight, a Guardian I shouldn't have these feelings.  
  
Does she know? Know I'm watching her always. I'll always be watching her. I love her, No I'm not allowed, not allowed to love. Luke will be angry at me. Lance will be dissapointed."  
  
He could hear Lance's voice in his head.  
  
"Aren.. of all people I expected you to follow the rules."  
  
"Lance I'm sorry. I'm in love. I can't help it. I am. Andy he'll think it's silly.Scott.. he's the romantic he'll be happy. But the only one who will understand is Darien. He's not one of us, not an Immortal Knight, he is the earth prince but still he'll understand. I hope Luke wont be to angry, he's my best friend so I hope."  
  
"Hey Aren are you ok?"  
  
Aren slowly turned around his black hair blowing in the wind.  
  
"Rei. hi."  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"A lot of things"  
  
An explosion was heard, it was between them knocking them both over. A Nega- Monster standing between them.  
  
"The Mars Twins. how convenient"  
  
He looked at Aren.  
  
"But you're the one I'm after, that energy in you, that pure energy it's what I want. It will revive my Queen."  
  
"Doubting it. Mars Star Power!!"  
  
Flames swept over Rei encompassing her, she became the Mars Senshi, Sailor Mars.  
  
"Mars Immortal power!!"  
  
Similar flames surrounded Aren transforming him into The Mars Knight.  
  
"I am The Knight of Mars" "I am Sailor Mars"  
  
"We are the twins of Fire, Guardians of light, and in the name of Mars. We will Punish you Negatrash!!"  
  
"Heh Try me"  
  
The monster was Tall and Thin, she was draped in a yellow cloak, her hair was long and Dark. She fired red energy at them as they leapt out of the Way.  
  
"Mars Phoenix Flames!!"  
  
Aren flung his arms forward flames in the shape of a bird collided with it stunning it. Rei flung a scroll at it, sticking to it's forehead.  
  
"I call upon the Power of Mars, Fireballs Charge!!"  
  
Flames surged through it's body Stunning it.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Illusion"  
  
A stream of water hit the monster from no where and Sailor Mercury appeared from the origin of the water.  
  
"Sailor Mercury!!" Aren yelled "Great Timing"  
  
Suddenly the monster got up revitalised.  
  
"Did the water heal it?" Aren yelled at Rei  
  
"No. It's feeding off a different source. The energy from you it came after, whatever it is get rid of it."  
  
"I can't"  
  
"What do you mean you can't!?"  
  
"It's.. Love"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Leave it to me." Aren said "Get Ami out of here."  
  
Rei nodded and the Senshi's left.  
  
"You want me, Come and get me"  
  
"Heh All alone, what ya gonna do?"  
  
"You want what I feel come and get it!! I admit it, I'm in love!! I love Ami and I don't care."  
  
Suddenly a power opened inside of him, a new power.  
  
"Mars.. Inferno.. Erupt!!"  
  
The ground opened beneath it flames surging upwards Decimating the Monster.  
  
"And that's the power of Love."  
  
Suddenly the Immortal Knights surrounded him." "Rei and Ami said you needed a hand" Luke, The Knight of Mercury said. "So who's the lucky girl?"  
  
"No one" Lance, or The Knight of The Moon said. "He has to forget about it, were not allowed to love"  
  
"Oh come on, sure we can have love" Scott said. The knight of Venus. "We all need love, our love for each other is what makes us a great team."  
  
"But love like that will just get in the way. It will cloud our judgement" Andy was solemn in his tone like Jupiter always was.  
  
Scott grabbed Aren's arm dragging him to the side.  
  
"Alright it's just us now. You can tell me anything. Who is it?"  
  
"You have to promise you wont get mad."  
  
"Dude. It's me."  
  
"It's Ami."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You promised you wouldn't get mad."  
  
"I'm not mad.. just surprised"  
  
"We were together in the Silver Millenia, I guess I still remember it. And the feeling's have carried on."  
  
"What?"  
  
A shocked voice, behind them sounded.  
  
Ami and Rei were standing there  
  
"We came back to see if you needed any help" Rei said, trying to break the silence.  
  
"Oh My God.. Aren" Ami was in shock. She started off the other way.  
  
"Ami come back!!"  
  
He was a lot faster than her and caught up pretty quickly. They were next to each other in front of a flowing river, Night had fallen and the Moonlight was reflected in the water.  
  
"Aren.. why.. how?"  
  
"I can't control it Ami, it's how I feel, I can't choose it our Change it. I love you and there's nothing I can do about it. The way you smile, the way you talk, but most of all your eyes.. I just love to stare in your eyes, they make me melt."  
  
"Aren.." "Shhh."  
  
He put his finger on her lips, silencing her. He dropped it, putting his arms around her, he kissed her, she didn't pull away, she didn't object. When he was kissing her she was kissing him.  
  
When they pulled away she was silent. She went to speak.  
  
"Don't say anything." He said "Tell me tomorrow, just let me remember this night."  
  
He walked off and as he did, in a whisper, she said.  
  
"I Love you." 


End file.
